A bunny, two foxes, and three crowns
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Kaguya Ootsutsuki arrived to a new world in a desperate attempt from him to stop the madwoman, and soon all common sense stops working. If only they could work properly together instead of fighting like a married couple, they may be able to keep a princess safe. Too bad for them that said princess thinks they make a cute couple. Not a serious story, by the way.
1. Round and Round

I OWN NOTHING

Surprisingly, I can find a LOT of things to complain about on Final Fantasy 15, but I like the game regardless of its flaws. Think that's weird? I actually enjoyed many flaws it had, yes, even the infamous second part.

Pairings:

Naruto x Kaguya (it's a crack pairing, meaning I'm doing it more for fun than anything else)

Noctis x Lunafreya (I'm not too proud to claim I did cry with their struggles)

Prompto x Cindy (one of the sidequests has Noctis being a bro and helping Prompto score, and I like the gunslinger, so shut up)

 **XXXXXX**

"I feel ashamed to call this my first battle after breaking free. You didn't even put up a fight, boy."

Man, what a bitch. That's what Naruto thought to himself while on the ground, heavily wounded, with little to no chakra and Sasuke's dumb ass still in some other dimension the rabbit old hag sent him. Those were also Naruto's thoughts, dear readers. Feeling mentally and physically exhausted after fighting a good chunk of the war against multiple enemies abusing new powers he was barely getting the hang on angered him.

He really wished he could slap Sasuke across the head so hard his face would switch places with his asshole. The Uchiha was in another dimension, possibly trying to get out of it with his eyes but that meant he wasn't trapped by ice spikes crushing his body. And he didn't have a pale, murderous woman with some weird mood swings approaching him with an unreadable expression. First she was stoic, then she cried…

All in all, he wasn't having a good day, "Can't we talk this over?" he asked with his best forced smile as Kaguya Ootsutsuki's delightfully smiling face was inches from his.

Her breath on his ear caused him to shudder while her pale cheek pressed on his had his stomach hardening, "Worry not, it'll all be over before you know it."

Pink colored his cheeks when her hands ran over his flat stomach, feeling the muscle in it, "Hey lady, I'm still a minor and you're old enough to be anyone's grandma!"

She cupped his still reddening cheeks with a hand, her other still on his stomach, "Shush, this'll be what you always wanted as well as any other Jinchuuriki Madara used, to not have one of those beasts inside you."

Anger shot through him. The woman was ready to rip out the one friend he had left and struggled to make, she was willing to rip out Kurama and take his power for herself. He couldn't – wouldn't – let her! He gave his word to protect others, and he would keep it whether he was facing a deity or a bunny. With all his intelligence being put to work he used his simplest but most effective plan to date: he head-butted her.

Pain rocketed on Kaguya's head as her exposed third eye was smashed into by the Uzumaki boy, who immediately grabbed on to her while she tried to escape, "You're not getting away this time! Try and take my chakra now, but in return…" he slammed his half of the seal on her side, "I'll make sure you never harm or use anyone ever again, Ootsutsuki Kaguya!"

Eyes wide in shock, she gasped as she felt something wrong, "What're you doing?! The seal's incomplete and we're going through dimensions! Do you know what could happen?! Even I don't have an idea!"

Narrowing his eyes, he let her know he didn't care, "Sorry Kurama, for dragging you into this…" he said to his friend while pumping all of his energy into the seal in order to make it work while the horned woman did her best to drain all his chakra and life… and yet, the fox chuckled.

"I'd rather go this way, kid! Balls out!" the tailed beast roared in laughter as he gave Naruto all he had.

A flash of light, and everything was over… with Naruto's face meeting the hard ground after a long, and very unpleasant, nap, "Ugh… everything's… spinning…" he grumbled and got himself on his knees, feeling the lack of clothing on his torso. After everything he did, he wasn't surprised that his fishnet shirt barely clung to his chest and remained unsurprised that his pants were loosely hanging to his waist.

Grass all around him, a rather dense amount of trees, and the sound of water passing meant he was in a forest near a river. Knowing Kaguya would be mad at him and ready to kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again only to repeat the process endlessly, he moved forward. He felt tired, sweaty, and thirsty. Hunger also settled in him and he could eat his own weight in ramen, but water was needed first.

He reached the river, smiled at the crystalline water and got on his hands and knees to dunk his head in to drink as much as he could… and his jaw fell to the floor, "What the…" he patted his round, whiskered cheeks, a hand reaching up to his spiky hair, a very tiny hand, "You got to be…" he looked at his pants and pulled the waistband forward with no effort since it was too many sizes too big for him, "Oh come on!"

Naruto Uzumaki woke up… as his six-year-old self. He would've fainted if not for a rather loud cry of, "You damned brat!"

Before him was a very small, and very un-menacing little girl with long white flowing hair reaching her ankles, pupil-less lavender eyes, and a robe far too big for her. She was also six at most, and had a sneer that combined with her round and rather mousey – more like rabbit-like – features made her as threatening as a kitten. She did, however, leap over to him, hold his head down with one hand and raised a small fist.

She didn't have the horns or the third eye, but she had the hatred that was put in a more childish form, so he didn't feel bad to knee her and roll around to pin her shoulders down, "Can you calm down?!" he was kneed on his side, showing she wouldn't relax. Thus, he sucked up the pain and when she tried to punch him held her wrists beside her head, "I'm in the same mess as you, so stop fighting me and help me fix this!"

Taking a page from his book, she slammed her forehead on his, making him groan as he fell flat on his back before she crawled on top of him, "I'll fix it after beating you! I may not be who I used to be, but I'm sure taking you out and draining your chakra will help!" she punched him, only to see her knuckles hit the hard ground when he threw his head to the side.

If she weren't trying to kill him, the sight of the tiny girl's eyes welling up with tears at the corners would have been adorable, but he grabbed her wrist and elbow to do a standard arm-lock to hold her down, "Listen, you may have thought I was a brute, but my specialty was taijutsu in the academy. It was the one thing I was good at, so don't think for a second you're gonna have it easy."

And she replied by elbowing him before reversing their positions with his face on the ground, her hands grabbing his hair and smearing dirt on his mug, "And I created ninjutsu, so don't think I'm a porcelain doll."

"Hi bitch!" Naruto recognized the voice, and was happy to feel Kaguya's weight removed from his back and her knees from his kidneys.

He stood up with a jump, seeing the tiny girl rolling on the ground to a stop with a little… red-orange fur ball on top with a single, swishing tail, "What the-" she asked in shock, interrupted by a kit the size of a fist.

The tiny fox spat on the ground, "I may be small, but I can still bite your face off."

Kaguya took a second to reply with her cheeks puffing up, "Pfft!" spit came out of her lips before she howled with laughter, tears actually falling from her eyes, "What the Hell?! You're so tiny! I can't believe someone ended up even more pathetic than me!"

Kurama growled and did leap at her face to bite it off, but was quickly punched back to Naruto, who caught him, "So… Are you mad at me?" the boy asked with a wince, expecting his friend to bite him.

The tiny fox's lower region dangled from his arms but he didn't seem bothered, "Seeing her like that I'm actually happy."

Kaguya smirked as she got up, panting a bit, "So your attempts to stop me failed in this embarrassing form… But no matter!" she smiled like a typical mustache twirling villain and had to lean with a hand against a tree for support as laughter threatened to come out, "I still have Zetsu! Now, help me be rid of these pests!"

Silence… broken when the kit smirked, "Did you forget? Well, Naruto let me have some control over his body, so when things seemed like they were going to get dangerous and your blob acted… I yanked him off. He must be having fun, forever trapped in that portal we just came through and you can't even open anymore."

Kaguya's eyes widened and if she had pupils they'd have shrunken like needle tips, "You…" she was so mad her anger went right to the eerie calmness of a cold-blooded murderer, "You'll pay for this, Uzumaki boy."

Naruto decided to mock her, "Whatever you say, Usagi-chan."

On the anger scale she went down a few levels to return to the furious outburst, veins bulged around her eyes, surprising even herself, "Wh- my Byakugan… Oh… Oh! I see! I may not have my third eye, but I can still make sure your life is nothing but misery, boy!" she threw herself at him and Naruto reacted the best way he could think of, he threw Kurama to the side and jumped at the girl.

He brought back a fist midair, growling before slamming it down on her, "Try…" he didn't know what happened to his body, he just wanted to use whatever chakra he had to hurt her, which caused so much pure raw blue chakra to swirl his fist it was like it were covered in azure flames! "Harder!"

His shout was emphasized when the small girl rolled to the side and watched what he did. Upon touching the ground with his knuckles, the insane amount of chakra went to the underground and found a way out… by erupting in a geyser of blue fiery energy! It was just the size of a tree, but Kaguya couldn't keep her jaw up, and neither did Kurama whose maw hung so loosely it nearly touched the grass they stood on.

Kaguya stepped back as Naruto smirked and put his hands in a familiar seal, "Oh shit!" she yelped and got ready in the standard Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto shouted all too happily, "Kage B-" and midway through his sentence he needed to remember what Ebisu told him of using too much chakra, because he couldn't get the second word out. The reason? His chakra was so off the charts it literally blew in his face! It sent him rocketing backwards against a tree from which he slid down from, and then the tree cracked before falling, split in two.

Surprisingly, he was still awake and conscious enough to get back on his feet like it were a mere annoyance, making Kaguya ponder, "Our bodies have changed… He has so much chakra he can't perform jutsus, and I am forced to rely on my Byakugan and taijutsu since I have so little chakra… This evens us out but doesn't really help us in any way or form…" she bit her lower lip as Naruto got ready to fight her again.

"Alright, since that didn't work…" he slammed his fist into his palm, a small blue explosion coming from his hands, "I'll enjoy kicking your ass the old-fashioned way, Usagi-cha-"

"I call for a truce."

"Wha…" both Naruto and Kurama said that in stupor.

Kaguya was deadly serious, "We can't fight like this, you have the chakra I need, and I have the skills and knowledge you lack… So I'll go back to your original plan and… call it even."

He growled, "Like I'd buy that! Give me one good reason why that would work now after you tried to kill me when I was the one to say we should fix this mess!"

"Because…" she looked down, grinding her teeth, "I… can't use jutsus…"

"Beg pardon?" Kurama asked in near silent surprise.

"You heard me, I barely have enough chakra to use the Gentle Fist which doesn't need a large chakra pool itself, so the way I see it… I need you as much as you need me." she said calmly.

Naruto spat on the ground before glaring at her, "You said you'd take my chakra, what gives?"

She returned the glare, "Trying to kill you the way we both are? Hah, this little exchange proves we're much too even. Sure, you have plenty of raw chakra, but…" she grabbed a falling leaf, splitting it in half with a little chakra, "I can always show you how much your village underappreciated the Byakugan. And, after the truce is over, we can kill each other as much as we like. I just have to be patient."

She extended her hand to him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he walked to her, "Just so you know… I don't hate you, Kaguya…" he squeezed her hand and she returned the gesture, both trying to crush the other's fingers with no result. He growled at her with pain and anger, "I just think you're crazy as Hell. When this is over, I won't hold back."

"And I hate every single fiber of your being, so expect to beg me for mercy."

Kurama jumped to his friend's head, "And I'll bite your kneecaps off, bitch. Now, let's find out where the Hell we are and a way to stop being toddlers. I don't want to deal with you two going through puberty."

The two humanoids groaned at the idea, mostly the white haired girl, Kaguya speaking, "We need to find a way to sustain ourselves, this won't be easy."

"No, what we need are pants for me and something for you." Naruto said, pointing to the orange mess that somehow still remained around his waist.

Kaguya blushed beet red and nodded, holding her kimono close, "Ugh… to think I actually forgot about that in a fit of rage and could have…" she shook her head off the thought, "Sustainability after clothing."

"After we get clothes, what's the plan?" Naruto asked her while they remained where they were without a clear sense of direction.

She huffed, "How would I know? Our bodies aren't fully matured, you have so much chakra you're a danger to yourself and I barely have enough to use the Byakugan. It may pain me to say this, but given the state we are in we should… grow up."

Naruto panicked and grew furious at the same time, "Grow up?! My village is trapped in your stupid plant, damn bunny!"

She hissed at him, literally butting heads with him with the two trying to push the other back with their foreheads, "Then tell me if you had perfect chakra control as a baby! Our bodies changed in the blink of an eye! You trained quite some time to control the fox's chakra inside you, and now if your body just tapped to what you have without any idea the explosion could wipe out half a world!"

Naruto groaned, "And what of everyone in the war?! Am I supposed to let them rot in those cocoons?!"

She huffed and pulled back, making him nearly fall face down though he stumbled to regain his balance, "If you're worried about that, don't. Those cocoons won't hatch without my say so, so…" she ground her teeth, "They won't become White Zetsus while they're still inside the cocoons. The process can be reverted without me making sure it goes along smoothly…"

"How can I trust you?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you about the only flaw in a plan I crafted for centuries using those self-centered fools of the Uchiha clan?" she would've spat on the ground if she didn't think too highly of herself to do it, "I was… making sure you didn't know of this to make you fight recklessly. Now that I need you focused, I will be truthful. Your friends are trapped in the cocoons, but will remain frozen in time inside them unless I can continue or revert the process."

Hearing that did calm Naruto, there didn't seem to be anything wrong, but a question still buggered him, "Why tell me this? Hell, what do you even need an army of those white freaks for?"

"You wouldn't understand what sacrifices are for, child." She said coldly before walking away, "As for telling you this, I said so already. I can't have you moping or frustrated if we are to work together and return to our world. Now come along, I found signs of civilization nearby that doesn't seem primitive. We can try to get clothes, perhaps even secure a proper place to live in and figure how to control the chakra in you."

He growled and put Kurama on his head, the fox nodding at him, "Yeah, I don't like her too. Listen, since you have my power and all, just let me say this: she's a bunny, you're the predator."

He smirked and walked behind Kaguya towards wherever they could go.

XXXXXX

Unaware to them, someone was watching.

"What interesting trio they are." a very melodious and very amused male voice said to himself before looking at nearby men in armor. "The power all three have... A little patience for them to recover and we won't even need the empire." He waved at the nearest one.

"Sir?"

"Tell the emperor there's a change of plans. It seems some... interesting new parties have arrived."

"Wait, you-"

"Please and thank you." he said with a jovial grin before leaving, whispering to himself, "So much have they grown used to this peace... How delightful will it all be when it shatters before them."

XXXXXX

Days had passed in the forest, and while the otherworldly trio was lost, they didn't lose hope. The unlikely group finally found a sign of civilization, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. The place seemed abandoned in a haste as there were no signs of people nearby, but the open door, some clothes hanging on a line in the open and lit lights in the middle of the day said the owners left in a hurry.

While a worrisome sight, Kurama didn't detect any scent that could show there was a struggle or death. The three made their way to the clothes and found to their luck something fitting for them. The two immediately took all the clothing they could find, entered the cabin, and got dressed in different rooms.

"Comfy…" Naruto said patting his plain orange tank top, tying a rope like a belt around a pair of jeans cut off at the knee, putting on a blue hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, and slipping his feet into a pair of boots. Kaguya grumbled as she put on a pair of white short shorts, a white top with a red outline, and a pair of black schoolgirl shoes with white socks. After putting on a summer hat that she and the blond left the place.

"Now that we can mingle with others we need a proper place to stay, a way to live until your body and mine adapt to these changes, and for you to learn how to travel through dimensions back home…" she said in one breath before taking another and clutching her head, "We're so… doomed…"

He growled, "How about having faith in me? Listen, say all you want, but I'm getting us out of this and you will fix everyone up."

"No, you think I will, but the instant we get back I will strangle you with my bare hands. You're just lucky I need you."

"And you're lucky I can be patient enough to not punch you right now!"

"Oh, I'm so afraid. Do you think you can hurt me?" a hard finger flick across her forehead had her reeling back, "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Because I'm not patient enough to deal with you being so high and mighty!" he shouted back while Kurama sighed.

Just as it looked like the two would fight once again, and they were already pondering how to rub the other's face on the floor after pouncing on each other, they heard a loud noise. Turning around the three readied themselves for battle. The kit landed on all fours with his spine arched and his claws and teeth ready to tear into flesh, and the tiny bunny goddess took the Hyuuga standard Gentle Fist stance with her long nails also ready. Naruto for his part arched a brow and walked forward through the empty house to find what caused the noise, much to the others' shock.

Before they could halt him, he had opened the door and was face to drooling maw with what was best described as a giant scorpion with its stinger ready to strike him. Reacting to fully act and have control of the situation, Naruto didn't wait for the thing to make its move and punched it square on its face. The result of his current state of massively overloaded chakra networks allowed his fist to carry an explosion that rocketed the poisonous invertebrate through a tree. However, unlike the ground that he had punched to create a geyser, he found sturdier resistance and went flying back too.

Kaguya watched him skid on his back to her feet, smirking, "Oh, this is too much."

He snarled at her, "I don't see you helping, because we got company." Quickly getting up he pointed at far more of the multi-legged creatures, each the twice the size of large dogs, snapping their jaws at them.

"I swear, you Uzumaki's are a natural magnet for this shit." Kurama growled as his tail's fur stood up.

Once one of the creatures lunged at him, Kurama lunged back and sunk his sharp teeth in its hard shell. Clawing at its eyes, the small fox did its best to blind it and kill it with pure instinct. Naruto summoned chakra to his fists, azure flames of pure energy licking his hands before he dashed at the nearest monsters with his fists under his chin. Using a swift one-two combo with powerful explosions, he blew off the heads of two. Kaguya quickly raced away from the two, and when Naruto was about to call at her, a large kitchen knife flew through the air and nailed one of the monsters on the face.

"It's been a while since I've used a weapon…" she said while holding a large cleaver in her hands, the meat chopper being akin to a small sword for her.

The one that got nailed on the face raced at her, snapping its jaws. When it was about to strike her with one of its pincers, Kaguya reacted. Ducking under the strike and using chakra on the edge of the blade, she cut off its limb, grabbed the knife on its face, yanked it off, and swung down both blades on its face. She allowed herself a smirk, thinking it was dead, but it jumped at her, blinded by her actions and its own rage, and pinned her down. Seeing the situation that she was in, the small girl gasped a cold air of terrified air when its stinger hovered over her face.

"Back off!" the boy's voice was accompanied by an explosion that sent the enormous scorpion flying through three walls before it fell, dead. Kaguya quickly got up, surprised at what had just happened, gaping at the fact she had been saved by the one that had ruined her centuries-long plan… only to see him fall on his knees.

"Don't tell me you're out of breath already!" Kurama exclaimed after jumping off another scorpion's face, its eyeball in his maw before he spit it out.

Naruto shook his head and forced himself up, a thin layer of sweat on his face, "Dammit… Kaguya's right, I can feel it. My body's too weak and small… using a small piece of this chakra in me…" he fell down on one knee, and saw one of the monsters rushing at him… only for the vision to be cut by white.

"Then don't die!" she shouted at him, blocking the pincers with her temporary weapons and kicking the monster back, "I need you alive just as much as you need me, so don't be as reckless as before!"

He replied as angrily as her, "I don't need you to tell me that, and if I remember correctly, I was the one that saved your ass first!"

"You… Why you…" she was bright red and glaring hard at him, ignoring the scorpion, the last one.

The multi-legged monster stared at them, confused as the blond spoke next, "What's it gonna be, Your Highness?! You want to insult me or say this is all my fault?! It's as much your fault as it's mine! If you hadn't tried to make the world into your slaves, we wouldn't be here!"

"If my children – meaning your damn past selves – had just listened to reason, I wouldn't have had to do that! All humans are the same, I give an inch and they take a mile! This is why I needed to control the masses!"

"You're not the boss of me, damn bunny! And for the record, like you're one to talk! I saved you not because I needed you, but because I wanted to! And you expect me to act like it was an honor?!"

"It's the first time you're useful for something greater than you could have ever grasped in your entire life! You need me more than I need you! I'm the one that can make a reasonable plan!"

"And I'm the one that wrecked your previous plans." He said with a smile, pouring salt into the wound.

Tired of the charade, the scorpion lunged at them, and as one the two turned and punched it with all their might, shouting simultaneously, "Stay out!"

Kurama sighed, "It's like watching a married couple. Well, we killed all of those weird scorpions, I may as well nap through this shit." He curled into the fluffiest ball of demonic fur to sleep.

As Naruto and Kaguya kept arguing, someone started to approach them. Soon the kids became the oddest sight in a blonde girl's life when she found the two so close she thought they were kissing. In reality, Naruto was busy pulling apart Kaguya's cheeks with his thumbs in her mouth while she pressed her forehead on his and pulled at his hair. As the blonde girl blushed, thinking she walked on something private, she made some noise when taking a step back to leave. Upon hearing her, the two children turned with their hands still on the other's head and the silliest expressions.

Due to the bizarre revelation, the poor girl couldn't help but puff up her cheeks before bursting in laughter. The odd duo stared at her while Kurama merely opened a single eye. She had shoulder-length golden hair, blue eyes slightly wet from the laughing, and a simple white dress. She was most likely around their current age, perhaps a couple of months older or even younger. There was also a certain air of serenity around her. It was one of those things that were hard to pin down with words, but it made sense looking at her. An aura seemed to surround her with benign thoughts.

And behind her stood a tall and rather gruff looking man with a beard, an elegant black suit with matching suits that made his already dark hair stand out more, and a really fancy sword. The man looked nothing like a random passerby, mostly with the double-edged broadsword which was decorated with steel wings. Everything about him, from his posture and way of moving despite having what looked like a limp leg, made him seem like he was a born king. There was a hint of kindness in his eyes as he walked close to the girl like he was sworn to protect her.

"Please, do not run off like that. I know the reports said there were attacks here, but even if I said I'd allow you to heal them and escort you here, that doesn't mean you can…" he was speaking before arriving, and trailed off when he finally caught up to the giggling girl and noticed the dead monsters, the two kids pulling at each other's face and hair, and the sleeping kit.

"Hi." Naruto said to the man, waving at him and waiting for a response. His expression gazed seriously upon the young girl, noting her eyes, the alien design of her very being, and the unmistakable air of grace and power she carried around her.

"Lady Lunafreya do you mind giving me a moment?" He asked her gently, "My son was wondering where you were, and wanted to show you his progress in sketching." Seeing nothing wrong with that request, Lunafreya gave one last curious look at the arguing pair behind her, then ran off quickly. The man walked towards the three, his expression one of seriousness now, but not unkindness.

Kaguya stopped pulling first, pushing Naruto from her body with an annoyed huff as she smoothed her ruffled clothing out, "And how can we help you?" She sniffed imperiously.

The man silently stared at them, her especially before he gave them both a dignified bow, "I am honored to meet a Celestial Messenger and her companion. I am Regis Lucis Caelum, and I am the king of Insomnia." He chuckled a bit awkwardly as he said that, "Though I didn't imagine to see such… odd comradery from the spirits that guide us, I'm grateful you made this place safe for my future daughter in law."

This gave Kaguya an idea, and she respectfully bowed to him, "Of course, to allow a girl like her to be harmed would be against our desires." She made sure to stand between the baffled Naruto and the king, "Your Majesty, I can tell you are a busy man, but this boy besides me is someone of great importance. We have to return to the place we came from, for we are cursed by… unfortunate actions."

This alarmed the king, "What kind of being could curse a spirit?"

She smiled softly at him, "It is alright, Your Highness. Our current predicament is our own doing. My companion and I would like you to keep our stay a secret, though. We fear what dark forces could do to us in this state." The king nodded, buying her story due to her great acting while Naruto was at a crossroads. On one hand, they were going to get what they needed, but on the other hand, it wouldn't matter how much he washed his mouth with soap, the bad taste of deceiving the regal man wouldn't leave.

He voiced his thoughts, "This is our fault, Kaguya, so let's not get this guy involved. We have to fix this mess ourselves, not-"

She turned to him, and made sure the man didn't see her glare silencing him, "We do need all the help we can get to return to our home, Naruto. I know you may prefer to do things by yourself, but consider this yet another good reason to make up for your own mistakes. This man is willing to give us his aid, be grateful and make sure his trust is not wasted."

Hearing her say that with a glare before smiling to the man made the blond want to make her suffer, but the king looked pleased, "Such a humble boy, I do not think you should be so harsh on him. Kaguya, was it? I welcome you to our realm and will gladly give you all the help you need. However, as selfish as this may be, I'd like to ask for a favor." He kneeled before them, smiling softly at the two, "I can't help but wish the best for my son, but the girl you saw is someone far too important to him. That is why I want to ask you not as a king, but a father. Could you protect my son and his future bride?"

Naruto smiled, hands on his hips, "You really care for him, huh?" he could see it in the man's eyes, "There's that odd glint in your eyes like when I met my father and mother for the first time… You wish you can see your son happy, even if the world won't be kind to him…" he snickered, putting his hands behind his head, "Sure, I can do that while the bunny and I stick around, old man."

Kaguya's hand and Kurama's paw had a nice greet and meet with their foreheads while the king chuckled, "For a messenger's companion, you sure are direct. I like it, at times it's best to hear people say what they think loud and clear." He stood up and motioned for the children to follow him outside.

Once back in the woods they were met with a short haired, bearded man in a black suit with a katana sheathed on his left hand, "Milord, are you all right?"

"You worry too much about me, Cor." The king said with a smile, waving at him before motioning towards his companions, "These are Naruto and Kaguya, their little foxy friend's name escapes me, but we have made a deal."

The man, Cor, who looked like a veteran samurai in Naruto's eyes, nodded and stared at the children before slightly bowing his head at them, "It is an honor. I didn't think we'd find a Messenger here of all places."

Kaguya waved at him, "I know I may be dressed like an ordinary girl, but… desperate times…" she didn't want Naruto to give away anything about their origins, even after he showed how thickheaded he was in front of a king, "I hope we can make the most of our deal. To protect the king's son and his future wife… Yes, this is perhaps our destiny, our way to fix our current predicament."

Cor turned to his king, "Milord, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know what we could get ourselves into, and with our kingdom and the empire as they are-"

Regis nodded at him, interrupting him with a hand raised to have a say, "I understand, but if it comes down to it I shall do anything in my power to prove I only wish to aid this Messenger and nothing else. The only favor I asked of them is to protect both of the children that will make a future where peace is a reality."

"You got us into this mess." Kurama whispered to Kaguya.

"Oh shush, it's our only shot at returning to our own dimension, and I didn't hear any other suggestions." She whispered back.

For his part, Naruto arched a brow, "Peace, huh?" he looked at the girl not far off going near a boy that he deduced was the prince, and gaped, "Sasuke?!"

The boy turned to him, puzzled after hearing such a shout, and both Kurama and Kaguya took a step back when seeing him, "Is this… your son?" the latter managed to correct herself before asking anyone how much the universe was – as the British put it – taking the piss.

The child had dark hair, a fair complexion, a delicate face that'd make anyone tease him and call him pretty boy, and black eyes. To top it all off, he wore black shorts and a matching shirt. Naruto felt tempted to say something, even more tempted to do something. That something was punching him in the face, not because the boy was doing anything wrong, but after everything he went through in the war, it felt natural to want to punch Sasuke. Even if it was a lookalike.

However, the biggest and most obvious difference was that he was in a wheelchair.

"Are you the Messenger?" the boy asked curiously while being pushed forward by Lunafreya, who was staring at the two with a smile.

"Who are you?" the blond asked.

"Oh, I'm Noctis." The boy replied after getting over the surprise of such bluntness.

"Huh, no condescending stares, no high and mighty tone…" Naruto listed, arms crossed before noticing he was gripping the girl's hand in his when she patted his shoulder, "…and he cares for a girl that wants to be close to him."

Noctis blushed, "Hey, what's with that stare?" he felt uneasy at the squinty stare he was getting from the foxy boy.

Then, all tension broke as Naruto smiled, hands on his hips, "I like you, let's be friends!" his exclamation caused Lunafreya and the king to burst in laughter, Kurama and Kaguya to slap their faces, Cor to arch a brow and Noctis to look confusedly at his extended fist, "Come on, put it there."

Looking at the blond and smiling softly, if awkwardly, Noctis nodded and bumped his knuckles on the other boy's, "You're… really weird for a spirit. I guess I like that too."

"I guess we should head home." The king said as the group made their way to a stylish black car. But to Naruto, Kaguya and Kurama, who had never seen such a thing, it was a marvel. To see a cart that didn't need animals to pull it was beyond their imagination.

Naruto was the first to speak when it parked before them and the door was opened, "I don't know what that is… but I will get one."

Luna giggled, "Noctis is like that too, he really wants to drive this car, though."

Said boy blushed, "Hey, all kids want to have their own cars, right?" he turned to Naruto for help.

The blond nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I don't know what it'll take, but I'll do it to have my own!"

Kaguya slammed a hand to her face, "Ugh… he's such a…"

The king chuckled fondly, "Well, he is a child."

XXXXXX

Upon arriving to the tower that the king called home – more like a modern castle – the two were given a room each all to themselves with queen-sized beds, nightstands, bathrooms, and even small living rooms with coffee tables. Naruto was asked to be at Kaguya's with Kurama, the fox glaring at her while the whiskered boy narrowed his eyes at the former godlike space rabbit. She was busy rubbing her chin.

"A cart that needs no horse or ox to pull it, these boxes called elevators that lift you to high floors… and those… computers…" she started after she and Naruto were marveled at the wonders they saw, "Our world had some form of technology, but nothing this advanced. And any village pales in comparison to this kingdom. Do you know what that means?"

"That I should find a way to go back and forth between this world and ours?" Naruto answered while resting on the soft bed, "I mean, damn, I don't know if I want a car or one of those bikes or whatever Noctis called those two-wheeled things."

"No, you dimwit!" she snapped, "It means we have to learn more of this world and keep a low profile about it! Luckily for you, I thought of the best course of action."

"What's that?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"If people see our connection to the king, despite the fact they see me as a spirit, we could attract trouble with this empire. That is why I will request that we are treated as normal humans and taken care of that way. The man known as Cor doesn't seem like he'd mind an apprentice, so I could see if I can learn a thing or two about the sword while he acts like we're his adopted children."

"You plan on using that guy too?" he asked with a groan, rubbing the back of his head, "At least the king gave us something to make it somewhat fair. We live here, we keep his son and that Luna girl safe."

She ground her teeth, "That's your problem, you think with your emotions. Listen, we can keep doing that from a distance. We have to maintain appearances, discuss things with the king, see to it that Luna keeps her mouth shut if she really loves that boy, and work on how to return before we become a nuisance."

He grumbled, "But how do we even blend in?"

"Easy, we go to school."

"What?!" the boy was beyond terrified by the idea.

She nodded solemnly, "It'll take us some time, but we should study as much as we can of this world. That way we can find ways to keep your massive charka overload in check, and think of alternative ways to-"

"Hey, you didn't say there'd be math!"

"It's that or taking even longer without a clear clue of anything that could help us out!"

Hanging his head in defeat as he knew he was beat with that argument, Naruto sighed in resignation of what'd be a tough lifestyle. Just as he was about to curse his luck there was a knock at the door.

Walking to it, Kaguya opened it to reveal Lunafreya, smiling, "Hello, it's nice to see you, Kaguya. Say, could I come in?"

"As you wish, Your Highness." She bowed and let the girl in.

She giggled, "No need for formalities, I just had a question… a really important one." Upon walking in, she started to get slightly red while a smile grew on her face, her fingers poking in a fashion similar to a Hyuuga girl, "I saw you two at the cabin and would like to know... something. See, I know what it means to be a princess and Noctis and I tend to play a lot, but we never try… well… I have to ask… what's it like to kiss?"

Her innocent smile and pleading eyes made the white haired girl and her blond companion step back, "…why would you ask that…?" Kaguya managed to say after a pause.

"Because I saw you two kissing." She answered with the same innocence as before.

And before Kaguya could be tactful, Naruto was… Naruto, "Are you crazy?! Why would I want to kiss this bloodsucking, twisted, evil, crazy rabbit?!"

Kaguya snapped at him, "Like you're a charming prince yourself! The day I allow you to touch these lips will be the day-"

"You're really… not like Gentiana…" Luna commented to try to stop the fight.

"Gen… who?" Naruto asked.

"Gentiana, a Messenger like Kaguya." The princess replied before moving her hands around to try to physically describe the character, "She's tall, has long, black hair with even bangs, wears a black dress, and is really pretty like you, Kaguya." She put a finger to her chin, "She speaks weirder than you, though. It's like she talks in riddles, but you're more direct."

Kaguya smiled softly, acting the best way she could, "That's because of Naruto's actions, the reason that we are how we are."

"Hey, I'm not the one to blame, you had a really big part too." He shot back.

Seeing that the two were about to fight again, Lunafreya spoke, "I see, but why don't you… uh… tell me what you can do? I mean, if you're spirits, what sort of things do you do? Gentiana mostly gives advice."

"Oh, well, it's complicated but… my eyes can see hidden secrets…" Kaguya wanted to be as mysterious as possible, but it was hard talking to such an eager girl.

"I kick ass and blow things up." Was Naruto's nonchalant reply.

That made Lunafreya and a newly arrived Noctis excited, "Wait, do you really blow things up?" the dark haired boy asked with some skepticism as he rolled in. Kaguya turned her head away from the others so they couldn't see how much she wanted to strangle Naruto for what he just said.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, it's something I've yet to master, but after a lot of things I went through I just want to protect others… and beat the crap out of those that hurt people for no good reason." He remembered many things in the war, and most of the ones he said and did weren't making him happy, so he looked at the future husband and wife, and smiled, "That's why you can believe I'll keep you safe."

"Sounds like the king Noctis wants to be!" Luna exclaimed with a giggle, making said boy blush.

"Come on, you shouldn't tell them things like that so openly!"

Kurama snorted, he had seen Kushina and Minato interact like that before Naruto was born, and after all he went through with the blond it made him want to see something that happy happening to the foxy boy. He yipped, getting the attention of the future king and queen, making them turn to him. Of course they had been interested in the kit, but Lunafreya, seeing the fox so peaceful, finally approached it.

"So… this is Kurama, right? I think that's how you called him." She said and stared at him in the eye, "He feels kind of… sad, even lonely."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Probably because he was locked in a cage for some time. Makes me happy I broke it when no one else would." That made the fox inwardly smile, "Of course, the fur ball wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, so it took some effort." Kurama would give him that, but plot a way to get revenge for the comment.

"Speaking of effort, we need to make our own to not attract attention." Kaguya commented, "We must keep our presence a secret, so to that extent I'd like to discuss some things with your father, Noctis."

Naruto groaned, he didn't look forward to it.

XXXXXX

"You desire to train with me?"

Cor had heard many crazy things, he didn't expect a child to say one of them to him, "Kaguya wants us to go to school and pretend to be normal, so I thought I should at least do something to check I'm not rusty. If there are bullies around, I want to at least make sure if they're all talk or what." the tiny blond told him.

Looking around the training room that was in the massive building, Cor noticed Noctis and Lunafreya were peeking in to see what their new friend could do, while Kaguya rubbed her face with a hand, "You're asking me to fight you. Kid, you're a couple decades too young to say something like that seriously."

"Then I need to know how serious I got to get." Was the boy's reply before pleading, "Come on, old man, I can see you're strong. I just want to check how well I fight with someone that knows his way around a fight. If you think it's too much, just say stop and I'll step back, I promise."

Cor sighed and grabbed one of the wooden swords on one of the walls, "I can see you won't change your mind. Well then, don't say I didn't warn you."

The two got a safe distance between each other, Naruto putting up his fists and a serious look on his face, an expression Cor mimicked while holding his weapon two-handed. As if a gong rang, the two raced at each other and Naruto surprised Noctis and Luna by jumping at the man and kicking him. Cor surprised Kaguya and Kurama by blocking Naruto's leg with his wooden blade before striking his chest.

He would have said he had warned the blond, had the child not grabbed onto the arm before the strike connected and swung his other leg at the man's head. Cor couldn't believe it, but there he was, with an arm raised to block a kick from a child that should be at elementary school and feeling some pain. Both had to take their distance and stepped back while Naruto did his best to ignore the fact his kicking leg felt pain.

"Figures having him block the kick hurts…" he muttered under his breath, "This body isn't used to the punches I got from Sakura… Can't believe I'm actually thankful for that."

"Have you had enough?" Cor asked, aiming his sword at the kid, who nodded back.

"Yeah… I really need to step up my training if I want to be as strong as I was before this mess." He crossed his arms, sweating slightly in nervousness, thinking aloud with squinted eyes, "Should I find some girl with atomic punches to build up that resistance again? Wait, what am I saying? Ugh, this'd be so much easier if I didn't feel so weird being this damn small."

The swordsman was astounded by the first sentence the boy said, "You mean you know you can be stronger?"

The whiskered boy nodded, "Damn straight, I could punch a mountain in two… if I was back to how strong I used to be or at least learned to control this body."

"An assistant to a Messenger is something to be feared…" Cor said before deciding to be bolder, "That demonstration showed me a lot, you have power and will, and your skills aren't perfect but I see you've refined them yourselves. It's as if you were taught the basics of combat yet somehow had to create what you know from scratch."

"You got that from a kick?!" Noctis was amazed, "I know you're cool, Cor, but how does that work?"

"I saw it in his eyes, when he caught my arm to kick me without knowing how strong I was, he acted more on instinct than discipline. This kid's a natural in hand to hand combat. Dare I say it, just give him a fine pair of gloves, some training to hone himself further, and Lady Lunafreya would have one of the best bodyguards in this world."

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Wait, you mean it?! Damn, I sound awesome!" he pumped his fists, cheering for the praise he got.

Cor smacked him on the head with his head, getting a pained grunt from him, "Compliments aside, don't let yourself lower your guard."

Despite having to nurse a lump on his head the young shinobi nodded, "Then what would you suggest?"

"Trying again." The man answered, taking his distance and holding up his sword.

Naruto smirked and charged again, with Noctis watching in awe, Lunafreya cheering, Kaguya secretly wishing Cor beat her only means of returning to normal senseless, and Kurama just napped.

After a good training session where Naruto had to respect the man's skills, said boy took a nice, long, warm bath and tried to think on what his life had become. He was so deep in thought that, while walking towards his bed, he didn't notice a new presence until he nearly bumped into her. Gasping at first, he jumped to the side, got up after a quick somersault, and put up his hands for a fight. He was then stunned.

"Who… are you?" he asked while blushing a bit.

"Interesting, can you see me?" she asked, bowing down to be on his eye level before he blinked and looked again.

"What…? Wait, just answer the question!" he said as sternly as a six years old could.

Standing to her full height, the intruder bowed her head politely, "I apologize for surprising you, but you confirmed some of my suspicions. You saw me before I showed myself, you and your two companions really are unlike the mortals of this world." She walked closer to me, "Now allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Gentiana, a Messenger, not the kind your companion pretends to be."

Looking her closely, he could only yell at himself for looking for too long. Long black hair with bangs evenly cut over her eyes, a black dress, skin as pale as snow, and a graceful air that made her every step a sight to behold. She oozed elegance and serenity, as if she was designed to be that way. He often heard Jiraiya say some women looked like goddesses, and now had an idea of what he meant by that.

He started to sweat and looked around for signs of anyone, but remembered that he was alone, so he tried to talk his way out, "Listen, I know we're mooching off the king, and I want to kick my own ass for doing so, but…" he hung his head, "You can believe me or not, but I just want to stop something bad from happening to whatever good people are back in my home. At least let me be honest on that."

"I know, and I needn't believe you, because you speak the truth." She smiled kindly at him, poking his nose and making his cheeks redden, "Now, listen to me. I shall keep your identity and that of your companion's a secret in exchange for the promise you made with the king."

He glared, "You want me to break it?! Forget it, lady!"

Her smile only widened, "No, I wish to see you keep it, and now you've shown me how far you'd go. I am thankful you've arrived here. Now, be warned. You promised to guard the prince and princess. However…"

He grew tense, "I feel like I've done this before… You're about to tell me I got to protect the princess, right?" she looked at him quizzically, to which he shrugged, "I've protected a princess once, she was a movie star too… Trust me, weird as it sounds, I've got some weird experience as a bodyguard when I was fourteen… Uh… before I came here... Does that make sense?"

She nodded, "I do understand part of your predicament, but please listen to mine. A man, a mad jester, lives hidden in shadows and is overcome with spite. Guard the princess at all costs, for he will wait for his chance to harm her just to get to the prince. His main goal is to make this kingdom in which you now live a miserable, desolate wasteland, and the more he can hurt the prince, the deeper he'll drive the knife."

Naruto nodded, anger briefly flashing in his eyes, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much experience I got dealing with guys like that." He pumped a fist on his chest, "Don't worry, with the way I am now I'm sure I can punch him hard enough to send him to the moon."

With a soft smile, she bowed her head and turned around, "Thank you, I shall see you again. Oh, and Naruto…" she moved her head to look at him again, "Please keep how you saw me as a secret, please."

He nodded, "That's a promise, lady."

He watched her leave and walked to his bed, letting his face hit the mattress first as Kurama entered the room.

"Feels cold… Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just found out how tough this stay is going to be." He lied on his back and sighed, "I feel like I'm getting too old for this."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

This story isn't to be taken lightly, but to explain why I did it there's nothing serious: I just liked FF15 despite its glaring flaws. It pissed me off in many parts, racing a certain girl was something a friend of mine and I raged for some time, but I still had fun. I know it sounds weird, but it was a fun game for me, so I decided to give this a try. Many fics may have Naruto replace Noctis - and I admit that was my original idea - but I thought it'd be fun to have a more original adventure.

Basically, the entire purpose of this fic is to give Luna bodyguards in the unlikely trio you see here.

For those of you asking why I gave Naruto all this uncontrollable power, here's my answer: Noctis fighting Leviathan. You can say bullshit all you want, but seeing Noctis just demolish a fuck-off sized sea serpent that was effortlessly turning a city into its aquatic playground... Yeah, I consider him the most powerful Final Fantasy character, I don't care what others say.

Also, Naruto having all that power but having to learn to control it is an idea I've had for a while and wanted to experiment on. Sure, it's partially so he can be on par with Noctis who I got no doubt could've beaten Kaguya with both at their best, but it sounded like a fun idea.

You know me, I only write to have fun. And the idea of having Naruto, Kaguya, and Kurama forced to work together to help someone is the main reason I made this.

Besides, it's my birthday, so this is more a gift for myself from yours truly.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Another Thing Coming

I OWN NOTHING

Many of you want me to add Gentiana as another lover for Naruto. Can't blame you. Especially if you know some spoilers of how cool and hot she can be at the same time. Picture me winking like an idiot.

 **WARNING:** As you saw in the previous chapter, I've massively changed the story to have Noctis and Lunafreya to be wed sooner before the events of the Kingsglaive movie. I'm taking things on a more lighthearted note here. Also, you-know-who has his eyes on the trio.

 **XXXXXX**

Time had passed, and not only did Kaguya try to figure out how to get back home using Naruto's chakra to revert the process, but she became a big hit. Being a goddess wasn't a mere title she got for eating a fruit, she was smart too. Her intelligence fascinated many of her teachers and astounded the world around her. She really thanked the king for keeping his word about being tight-lipped on the whole thing of her not being really human. Some did think she was not from their world with her appearance, but a pair of shades she said were for medical reasons helped hide some of that.

Cliché as it may be, the good old "wearing shades" trick at least covered the eyes the Hyuuga clan inherited from her. Naruto also noticed that Hinata and her family inherited far more… far, far more. He had to commend whoever made the robe he saw Kaguya wear when he first met her to be able to hide her body with so much modesty. Forced into normal clothes he could firmly say where some of Tsunade and Hinata's blessings came from. Due to the clothing worn in the world they arrived in he could see how gifted she was. Sadly, that was a double-edged sword.

"Are you staring?" she asked with some anger and, dare he say it, amusement in her voice.

At sixteen Kaguya was seen through the world as the biggest engineer. It helped that she had the motivation to become one: getting out of the world they were in. Thanks to her studies she could also ponder on new ways to solve many of their problems, starting with a not so simple one. The sunglasses covering her face were on her forehead as she and the blond were in the latter's room with her eyes fixed on his hands.

"I'm getting bored, and you're taking forever." The equally sixteen-year-old said while moving his eyes away and trying to see if her white flat shoes were more interesting than the ceiling. She just grunted.

Her body was covered in tight white pants that showed the ridiculous curves of her child-bearing hips and thick, plump yet not overly massive behind. Going up, her body's chest seemed to struggle in a red dress with a short skirt and no sleeves. He tried as hard as he could to pay attention to the ceiling, but he just… couldn't. It wasn't his fault really; they were just so… rotund. One would have to use two hands just to…

Kurama's snoring was a welcomed and very thanked distraction. The one-tailed kit had grown, massively, into a fox the size of a large dog, even bigger than a Saint Bernard. His claws were still sharp, but he at least wasn't clawing at Naruto's bedsheets. Kaguya gave an annoyed grunt at the fox's laziness but didn't say anything, instead she focused on finishing the last touches to her latest project.

When she finally stood back, he stood up. Aside from cutting his hair shorter which showed how nicely his face was losing baby fat, he was like himself before the incident. Wearing a white hoodie which was opened to reveal an orange tank top, black pants, and red sneakers he looked like an average teen. He also had a pair of large red headphones hanging around his neck, Queen's Killer Queen echoing to mock Kaguya. He had also gotten a lot buffer thanks to training with Cor, compacted muscle marking lean arms and a six-pack showing on his abdomen.

"There, it's done." She let him glance at his hands, covered in odd metallic fingerless gloves. They were black with red knuckle guards. What called his attention were the small holes between the knuckles, three in each hand. They were circular and didn't seem to have much use.

"So this'll help me control my chakra in battle?" he asked while staring at his mitts with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a prototype, so we have to test it to see if it works. Don't blow your hands off."

He panicked, "What do you mean don't blow my hands off?! Did you forget you need me?!"

She snapped, "Trust me, I don't, otherwise I'd have thrown you down this building in your sleep after strangling, stabbing, and-"

"Get to the point!" Kurama yelled at them, too tired to deal with their fights.

She groaned, "Anyway, you think it's easy to make something like this? Chakra's a natural source of energy that comes from the body, and this technology is the best we got to keep your massive overload in check. But, as you know, your levels of chakra are too immense for anything but your Uzumaki body to hold it. These gloves will let you fight and use a percentage of that power with some form of control."

He groaned and tightened his hands into fists, "You're just going to have a blast, aren't you?"

She smirked, "Oh, maliciously." She nearly moaned at the idea of him being in pain, but quickly shook her head, "Anyway, I need you to at least try. If worst comes to it, I'll be ready to reattach your fingers."

"You are crazy if you… Wait, you're already crazy! You're not going to make me lose a finger if you mess this up!" he yelled, ready to fight.

She snarled, "What're you going to do ab- ow!" he flicked her.

With a smirk all over his face, he retorted, "Did you say something?"

"Why you…"

Just as Naruto was pulling up a sleeve and Kaguya's fingernails flared with a little chakra to start harming him, a knock at the door stopped them. In walked a familiar face no longer bound to a wheelchair thanks to a certain princess. Noctis had grown into a strong young man who still dressed mostly in black. He had cargo pants, an opened medium-sleeved trench coat, and a t-shirt all colored the same, complete with boots.

"If you two need time, I can come back later." He had also grown to be a massive smartass.

"Can it!" the two snapped at him as one.

He smirked, "See, you're already working together and making a cute couple."

"Noct, last warning…" Naruto said, holding up a fist, "Don't make me break my promise to your pops by saying something as stupid as me being with this sadist."

"Same here." Kaguya warned, "I could try and dissect you to find out how your heritage works, remember that, young prince."

Noctis snickered, "You're too easy to tease, that's why Luna thinks you two should date. Really, if you get so worked up about it, you're just giving people ammo to have a laugh."

"Being a smartass while neglecting his duties. Our prince, ladies and gentlemen." Naruto shot back.

Noctis smiled, "I'm taking it easy, so far I've completed my training and I decided to get a favor from you, Naruto."

Said blond arched a brow, "What do you need me for? If it's to put paint or glue in a bully's pants, it's just fifty G."

"No, see, I met a new friend and he seems like the life of the party." The young prince then chuckled as he stared at the blond youth's hair, "I'd like you to watch my back since I feel you could be lost brothers."

Crossing his arms, the blond looked at the prince right in the eye, "What's that supposed to mean? No crap, please."

"I'll let you find out. We'll go to see you once you are done with your shift." The prince said, making Naruto slap his forehead.

"Oh great, and today's payday." He rushed to his bed, pulling out a yellow sling pack he put on just as he jumped out the window, "I'll test this later when you've done your job properly, Usagi-chan!"

Kaguya blinked before noticing something coming her way and catching it, seeing the gauntlets, "You- Wait you self-centered imbecile! Where do you think you're going?!" she heard nothing as Naruto started to run down the side of the building, waiting until the last moment to jump off it and towards the gates, then running into the city as soon as they were open for him.

Deciding to be kind to the fake Messenger, Noctis answered her, "Didn't you know? He's got a part-time job. He really wants a car of his own."

She ground her teeth, "So I work to be this world's greatest prodigy in engineering while helping him pass his classes whenever he has a hard time with a subject… And he thanks me by taking a job so he can buy a car?!" she threw the gauntlets at the floor in anger, not noticing a spark coming from them, "That infuriating, thickheaded, insensitive, stressful little-"

"Shit!" Noctis' cry alerted her to look down at the gauntlets as they started to shake with sparks flying all around them.

Kurama opened a single eye to notice, all too late, that the former goddess should have tested the gauntlets better as they blew up, covering the room in smoke and soot, and leaving everyone coated in the latter.

XXXXXX

"That job again?" the king asked Naruto's caretaker as they walked through an office building to discuss some weapon manufacturer's latest decisions to arm their guards.

Cor nodded, "He's really insistent on not taking any money aside from the allowance we give him, and even then he's still strongly against being given too much. I do not know whether he's proud, really kind, or if he has some complex that makes him feel unworthy of kindness. Then again, he's no slouch and at least tries to earn his own car."

The monarch couldn't help but chuckle, "I wonder how Noct would react to knowing I will give him the Regalia for his wedding trip."

Cor nodded with a small smile, "Knowing how much he wanted that car, he may jump up and down."

The king shook his head, "I… I worry if that will be the case."

"My lord?" as a loyal warrior, Cor was saddened hearing those words.

"It is my job to attend to matters such as this, but it prevents me from seeing my son smile. I can't help but wonder if, or rather wish, he is happy." The father sighed.

"I do understand." Cor nodded, "I do raise Naruto, train him, but I am not much of a father as just someone taking the role. However, I can tell that your son is someone that wouldn't ignore your kindness. Those two are alike in that regard, when seeing the good in someone that wants to be kind to them, they can't let them down."

The king smiled again, "Thank you, my friend, it-"

"Sorry!" and speak of at least one devil, the two men watched the whiskered boy doing a backflip to pass by them and run into an office with something big and cube-like in his hands, "Office 27, 27… Here!" he put down the object he was carrying and smiled at the shocked men and women in suit staring at him, "Alright, that's 20 extra-large pizzas fo-"

"Get him!" And he was tackled to the ground by a squad of guards, "You little punk, do you know what you just did?! You disrespected the crown, the-"

King Regis spoke up, "Excuse me, but-"

A businessman ran forth, talking to the ruler while rubbing his hands anxiously, "Your Majesty, I'm so terribly sorry, I will have this ruffian apprehended for daring to insult your presence with such actions-"

"No, you don't understand, I trained that kid." Cor said before taking a step back.

"Geddoff!" five guards flew over the men's heads while the blond was holding one by the lapels of his suit, "Hey, I'm just doing my job, what's the big d-"

Before he could say or do more, Cor smacked him on the head with his sheathed katana, "Manners, boy!"

"Ow, who the- Master?!" Naruto's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets while he still held a confused and terrified guard that was sweating bullets at what he saw.

Cor nodded, "You're before the king, act with some tact… or sense, for once." He sighed at the end.

Naruto's face started to sweat nervously before he grabbed the guard into a one-armed hug, "W-What do you mean, master? I was just… uh…"

"You were roughing up my employees, that's what!" the businessman from before shouted at him, "Do you have any idea what you're doing before these men or who they are?! You should be ashamed! Ashamed!"

"Actually…" the king started before noticing the fact that Naruto's sling pack also carried some bottles that nearly fell when he was tackled, "I believe he was doing his job. Let him go, please."

"But this punk just dared to attack my men, sir, you must see he deserves-"

"He's a good friend to my son."

"He deserves a lot of respect and a big tip! Aha… ahahaha…"

Moments later, after Naruto was paid and was getting ready to return to do his job, he and Cor were face to face outside of the meeting room where the kind was busy.

"Again with your temper, boy." The swordsman started, looking him in the eye, "Let me guess, Kaguya and you had another fight."

He frowned, crossing his arms, "The bunny wanted me to test her new toy, which could actually rip off my fingers. I told her to-" he noticed Cor frowning. Cor frowning at you is a bad thing, it usually means your next words better be good or else his sword's edge will be the least of your worries, "Told her to… think of something else and that I wasn't doing it. Then I decided to do my job to run around and relax."

Cor sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, "Patience is a virtue. If you two have problems, at least try to find a simple solution that won't involve violence." He closed his eyes and thought his words better, "I know you can do a lot when you put your mind to it. Working to get a car proves it. Why don't you try to get along? I know you have your issues, but you told me that she's the only thing you got from your own home."

Restraining a grunt, the whiskered boy shook his head, "It ain't that easy, master. You are a good master, I'll admit. Hell, I respect you enough to call you that because I've been fighting better than ever in my life because of you. Kaguya, though, she's the last person I want to depend or rely on, even if she and Kurama are all I got from home."

"People change." Cor said, "After all, if you two really hated each other so much, you wouldn't have come to terms to do whatever you're doing to get back home. If she can work with you, maybe-"

Naruto gave him a deadpan stare, "Master, no, that… that idea is a mockery of all things good, logical and pure."

"Who knows? There's no such thing as impossible in the world." Then he smiled, "And I do want to see Lady Lunafreya happy if you two end together."

With a twitching right eye, Naruto stared at the man in disbelief, "I'd… kick your ass if you weren't capable of kicking mine just as hard."

"Don't overestimate me, there's still much I have to teach you." Then he motioned to the door, "Now go, I don't want to keep you while you're working this hard."

Biding the man farewell with a wave of the hand, the blond raced out the room, up the stairs, through the roof, and jumped to the nearest building to get his next delivery.

XXXXXX

It was nighttime and Noctis had a small, friendly smile on his face while he followed a blond boy around his age with a hairdo that reminded him of a certain bird, a black vest, t-shit, cargo pants, and boots. They arrived at a pizzeria with some tables outdoors and a sign consisting of a deliveryman riding a Chocobo. On the deliveryman's only raised arm was a pizza box with a Chocobo on it giving a thumb up with its wing.

"I'm telling you, this place is awesome!" the blond cheered.

"I know. I've been here before." He knew who worked there.

"Oh yeah, sorry! I can't believe you actually decided to hang out with me… I mean, sure, who wouldn't? But still!" the youth was really excitable. He did look energetic like another blond he knew of, but wasn't as muscular, and he was at least a good five inches shorter than the whiskered one.

"Hey, you invited, I couldn't just leave you hanging after you asked me to join you." Responded the prince.

"Well, being royalty I thought… Oh, sorry…" the blond caught himself too late.

Noctis shook his head, "Listen, I don't really like all those royalties too much. Certainly wish I didn't have to be forced to do several things as a member of royalty. Meeting new people that actually want to be friends with me is a nice change of pace, I'll say."

"Wait, you really don't mind that I think you're acting high and mighty… And I should've shut up, right?" the blond started to panic.

Noctis smiled, "Actually, I'd rather talk to someone that speaks his mind than some uptight guy thinking he has to do their job or the world will end. So let's just enjoy some pizza, Prompto."

Said blond nodded, slightly dumbfounded by the kindness given to him by a prince, "Sure! I mean, you got it! Hey, it's my treat for taking things so well with me and my big mouth."

They took a seat at an empty table and, after placing their orders, just decided to make small talk, "So you're training to be a marksman, right? I wanted to know what it's like, but I'm much better with a sword."

Prompto nodded, "Well, it's easy, fast, and keeps you away from danger, perhaps why I like it better than being all close and personal. Besides, you should see me shooting. Bet I could blow off an ant's head from a mile away."

Noctis decided to be a bit playful, "Is that a bet?"

Prompto mentally slapped himself, "Wait, I didn't mean it, like, literally! Just, you know, I bet I could shoot anything you throw at me with enough time and patience… I'm still practicing, after all."

Seeing that he was being a bit of a bully, Noctis became friendlier, "I saw you at the shooting gallery, you certainly are a good shot. I don't think anyone else got that high a score before."

Prompto was immediately in better spirits, "See? You could just hire me as a bodyguard. Tell me where you are, give me a fully loaded revolver and an idea of where you go, and you won't have to worry about being too exposed in a parade ever again!"

"I'd worry more about the mess two… bodyguards could do." The prince mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Prompto asked genuinely confused.

Before he could answer, Noctis felt a hand on his head, "I knew I recognized that duck-butt hairdo." Four blue eyes met, spiky golden locks still stood up, and a gasp was uttered as fingers were pointed, "This is what you meant with lost brother?!" Naruto and Prompto shouted in surprise and near amused shock respectively.

"I'd say blondes have a thing for me." Noctis teased.

Naruto looked up thoughtfully, "I'm… willing to believe that for one reason and one reason only, Luna." He then turned to his fellow blond and stretched a hand, "The name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Prompto, so…" the thinner blond scanned the whiskered one, "…any chances there are others like you? Trust me, it's kinda hard to find blondes here."

"You're the first one I meet, and I've been all over this city delivering pizza." He sat down with them and sighed, "Have you two ordered?"

"I ordered for you." Noctis answered, "How's your job so far?"

"If I keep it up, I should be able to buy a decent second hand car." The blond replied, hand on his chin, "Then again, a bike wouldn't be so bad, like riding a steel ox into battle."

Prompto lit up at that, "That sounds like a cool name for a new bike series: Steel Ox, capable of stampeding through anything."

The two others chuckled, their new friend seemed to really try his best to make things lighthearted and fun, and with the stuff they had to deal with such a small act was very, very welcomed. The three ate in good mood, often talking of how things were at their classes - Naruto attending a different one that Noctis to seem more like a normal child – and taking things lightly. Truth be told, it was a welcomed change of pace.

It wasn't like Naruto had much of a choice but try to cope with his real problem like that. He and Kaguya were still trying to figure out how to get back home, and the explosion her latest experiment caused showed that they had a long way to go. Noctis actually told Naruto of the incident with some detail, and while Naruto wanted to see Kaguya missing some hair, he knew he'd have to be careful when getting back home.

"So this Kaguya chick, she's the greatest prodigy around, right?" Prompto asked after hearing of the explosion but not the cause or who made Kaguya mad, smiling a bit absentmindedly, "I mean, people talk about her being our age because she already got a lot of degrees in science and stuff. It must be great to have someone like that around if some things I've heard are true."

"You mean being a pain in the ass?" the other blond asked dryly.

Prompto chuckled, "All right, I heard she's got an attitude, but I also heard she's drop dead gorgeous… Like BAM!" he mimicked an explosion with his hands, "I heard she's turned down a lot of guys and colleagues due to her curves. I mean, I do like girls with a more athletic physic, a warm, friendly smile, a sunny disposition and… well, short hair. But if what I heard is true, whoever can win her heart would be a lucky man."

And the whiskered boy burst out laughing like a hyena, a hand on his face as he roared in laughter and doubled over when his lungs started to hurt, his free hand turning into a fist he banged on the table.

It was when he got out of breath from laughing, nearly passing out, that Noctis replied, "Yeah, he begs to differ."

Once calm, Naruto looked at Prompto, "Trust me, the day someone marries that prude we'll have to see if he's legally dead, or deaf, blind, mute and stupider than a rotten piece of maggot infested wood in a pond. If someone marries that crazy bunny he'll be the most miserable sad excuse of a human being ever. I pity whoever first tried to win her heart, I bet she was still as much of a raging ice queen as she is now."

"Uh…" went Noctis and Prompto.

Naruto sighed, "She's not behind me, drop the act."

Prompto snapped his fingers, "Dammit, how'd you know?"

Noctis answered him, "He's got a sixth sense or something to detect danger. Comes in useful, like when we snuck into the wine cellar to get a drink without Cor noticing… He still found out because we left a few clues. I won't forget the five months after that. So many training drills and blisters… I can still feel the skin peeling off my hands from so many sword swings."

"So a rule-breaking prince, couldn't resist the thrill of a small adventure, right?" Prompto asked.

Noctis chuckled, "With Naruto and Kaguya, every day's an adventure if only because one has to deal with how dangerous they're together."

"Wait, so you really do know her?" Prompto asked before thinking back, "Actually, you did talk like you did, I just thought you were speaking because of rumors."

"Why would I?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, many people tend to talk a lot of trash these days and suddenly drag in anyone to think like themselves, just like an evil hive mind from some horror flick." Prompto's answer made the other two nod.

Noctis responded, "Indeed, but we came here to have some fun, not to get too serious. So, what do you guys want to do next?"

"I'll get home and train a bit, and it'll be for the best that I deal with Kaguya now than later." He stood up and gave the prince a salute, "I'll leave you with the bill."

"Wait, why me?!" Noctis asked in shock.

"It's payday, and I'm not wasting my money here even if you asked me to come for you."

"Stingy-" Noctis started, but the blond was already gone.

"Good to know you're paying; it seems I… forgot my wallet." Prompto confessed with a sheepish smile.

Noctis grumbled, "I'm never trusting you two again."

XXXXXX

"Better get this over with." The blond said to himself while massaging his temples with a hand just as he was about to enter the building, "Best case scenario, we fight and break each other's legs."

"Did you fight again?" so deep was he in his thoughts that he paid no mind to the car parking behind him or the one getting out of it.

He smiled tiredly, "Nah, Luna, just the bunny being the same bloodsucking leech as always. She wanted me to test one of her new toys that could've ripped off my fingers, so I bl-"

"Language, boy." Growled a towering man in a fancy white uniform standing beside the petite but lovely blonde girl whose hair and looks had gotten better with time like a fine wine.

Luna was even more calming to the eyes than ever, but the man at her side was anything but peaceful. The wild gray hair, elegant trench coat with purple to make it more striking, and armor-covered left arm showed he was a soldier first and foremost. His main weapon was a simple rapier on his left hip, and he knew how to use it. However, Lunafreya could make the man fall.

"Ravus, don't be rude, Naruto's my friend and we're visiting my future husband's home."

The man scowled at the blond but nodded at his sister, "If it would please you." He stepped into the car, "I shall return shortly in order to make sure that the boy's promise to the king isn't an empty one."

After the car drove off, the boy replied to the vehicle with as much sarcasm and venom as one could muster, "Love you too."

Luna sighed, "He's not as bad as he seems. Lately, things have been very tense with the emperor after the chancellor took more control over the government."

He worried, "Is everything all right?"

She sighed tiredly, head low, "I just don't like that man at all, ever since he's started to push more of his ideas into the emperor's agenda, he… the emperor has been a different person. Even my brother has been affected. At times it feels horrible, you know? Seeing all these changes with people you think the world of, to see them become someone… something they're not."

"Wait, was Ravus anything other than a guy with a stick up his-"

She started to giggle, but did her best to answer him, "Believe it or not, yes, and he'd kill you if you finished that sentence."

He led her into the building, "He can try, I could use something to get some stress out of the way."

As she followed him closely, she asked, "Did you and Kaguya fight again? You didn't answer that."

Once he opened the elevator, he answered, "Like I said, she wanted me to be her test subject, so I ran off the instant I had the chance."

Both got in and she continued, "You should try to trust her, after all, you two do have to work together to get back home."

He chortled sarcastically, "The day I trust that selfish rabbit will be the day Ravus cleans my shoes."

She frowned as they got closer to their destination, "That's just mean on both my brother and her."

"Her latest toy caused an explosion that Noctis says will take an entire day to clean off, I'm just checking how much she messed up." His counter did the trick.

Lunafreya tried to think of better things to say, "She… She at least isn't as bad as before, at least."

"That bunny's meaner than mean. She's vicious rabbit, she's got a vicious streak a mile wide! She's a killer, I'm telling you! She's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you'll ever lay eyes upon!"

"What a delight you are." Upon hearing the door's opening, they didn't expect Kaguya to be there, though they should have given her Byakugan.

Naruto stared in shock at her. The explosion had ruined her clothes since she was the closest to the gauntlets. After scrubbing the soot off, she had to do some changes. Her hair had been safe, but the same couldn't be said of her outfit. She must have really wanted to give him a piece of his mind because she was only wearing a towel and nothing else around her body, making Lunafreya feel a little inadequate. As ashamed as she had been of nearly showing her preteen body in a fight when they first arrived to this world, her shame was overcome with rage.

She grabbed him by the throat and tried to punch him in the face, which he replied by parrying the strike with an arm before kicking her away. She skidded on bare feet on the ground, sliding due to the water clinging to her body. With a growl she raced at the blond with murder in her eyes and all intentions to hurt him. Lunafreya and Naruto got out of the elevator and the girl stood on a corner as she watched the two.

That was the sight Noctis arrived at, blushing for a moment before turning to the simultaneously horrified and awed Luna, "How long have they been going at it?"

"Son of a…" that was Naruto, who had been flung over the rabbit's shoulder after a failed kick to her sides, crashing into a wall.

Luna responded after breaking off her trance, "Two hours… I should have stopped them, but… uh… I don't think Kaguya would like to be reminded of her… current outfit. My guess is that she was so furious with him that the instant she knew he was in the building she just charged at him… despite, like I said, her state of dress."

"Or undress if it keeps going." He got a glare for that, to which he sighed, "Just calm down. They'll probably tire themselves out. Then she can deal with realizing how she's fighting him."

"Little punk!" Kaguya growled as she stood over Naruto, heel on his throat, and making him red on the face from the lack of oxygen and… quite a view. He could have and would have reversed the position quite easily by grabbing her ankle, forcing her into a leg lock and that would have been an easy victory. Sadly, the sight before him would forever be in his mind even if he'd rather it be otherwise.

Luna blushed beet red when seeing what the bunny goddess was putting on Naruto's line of sight, "Kaguya, cover your… low purity!"

Hearing that after getting a slight high from having Naruto down, Kaguya looked down at her towel and did the one thing no one thought she'd do: she gave a girly squeak, "Ah!" she let go of Naruto, who rolled out of her reach and jumped back to his feet, coughing and choking for breath.

And through all that, Noctis had only one thing to ask, "Low purity?"

"It was the best I could think about to not sound vulgar, you try." He winced at his future bride's answer.

Kaguya grew red from the massive embarrassment and even larger and further increasing rage inside her, "You little-"

"Give me a moment…" Naruto coughed, rubbing his sore throat, "I seriously… never thought… you'd be wearing pink with hearts…" the phrase needed for the moment was: digging one's grave deeper.

"Oh thank goodness." Lunafreya said absentmindedly, earning a dumbfounded look from her husband to be that forced her to explain herself, "I-I mean, a girl doesn't want to show… that to a guy, so at the very least she didn't have it seen by… We girls like to be a little romantic and want to have the first… I… You know, it has to be special, right?"

Noctis nodded, "I'll pretend I got that."

However, their little discussion was unheard as Kaguya marched to Naruto, who was thankful he got his breath back as he raised his fists. Good thing too, because it was time for round two.

"Should we stop them?" Luna asked, "I thought on trying, but…" she heard a loud crack and winced when both Naruto and Kaguya head-butted each other, making the two stagger back.

"The only one that could stop them without getting hurt is Cor, and he and my father are busy." He shrugged, "So, how was your day?"

"It was all right." she replied, "I did have some fish to eat from this nearby beach, it was good… I can't recall the name, but maybe you can help, Mr. Fishman."

He smiled, "Sure. Speaking of food, I made a new friend. He treated me for lunch and…"

As the two walked away, talking about their daily lives, the other two kept fighting like possessed chimps. Cor's arrival stopped them. After that they were forced to return to their rooms. The man wanted them to apologize, but he knew that'd start another fight he didn't want to be a part of. It wasn't that he couldn't handle himself, but he'd rather not deal with a girl clad in only a towel with murder in her mind.

Once in his room, which had thankfully been cleaned, Naruto plopped down on his bead with a grunt, "Crazy bunny, I should be the one mad. She could've taken off my hands if I used those gauntlets."

"Do not fault her." The blond sat up straight with a startled yelp.

"Gentiana, don't do that again!" he patted his chest, feeling his heart about to jump out of the ribcage as he looked at the Messenger sitting on a chair.

She merely smiled at him, "My apologies, but I'd like to talk with you." He rubbed his face and nodded at her, "I know Lady Lunafreya has talked with you about changes in her kingdom, in her family."

He grew worried again, "Is something wrong with them?"

She gave him a small nod, "I'm afraid this is a matter you have no reason to be involved in, but I implore you to listen. A man corrupted by hatred and consumed by spite roams around the empire. If you're willing to protect Lunafreya then you must know this man can't be harmed, not by you, not by any power but only one person's. That is why, if it comes down to it, we must ask you to protect Noctis over Lu-"

"Screw that!" he jumped up, glaring at her, "What're you telling me?! To just half-ass a promise I made to them?! What… Who do you think you are to ask something so cruel?!"

She remained calm, which made his anger subside slightly, "I know, and while it pains me… to just think about it…" he was surprised and slightly relieved to see her ball her hands into fists, even if she kept her face stoic, "However, the only way more people could live and avoid falling into danger would be to keep Noctis safe to face this man."

"Why're you telling me this?" he walked to her, looking her in her closed eyes.

"Because you're an outsider, a force this dark man couldn't see coming. Which is why I ask that you keep yourself a secret from him, as much as we have to keep this a secret from others."

"No, I won't take that-"

"If you were to tell Noctis, do you think he'd be prepared to lose her?" Her question stung his heart, "Please, Naruto. I despise the way things have to be made, but it isn't my choice. Unfortunately, the only way to be rid of this evil is by letting the young prince grow stronger, even if it means requiring sacrifices."

He ground his teeth, "Don't joke with me, Gentiana. Sacrifice?" he asked lowly, before shocking the woman by grabbing her by the lapels, lifting her to his face, "Don't give me that shit! I've watched many people die to make sure others kept living, throwing away their lives and having bastards spit on their corpses! Sacrifice ain't a word you can use on me and say it's for the best! If there's a chance to save everyone, I don't care how small it is or how laughably impossible you say it is, I'll do it! So think your next words carefully!"

Gentiana stared at him, surprise in her still close-eyed face with her lips partly open. However, soon a smile came to her lips as she held his wrists, "Thank you…"

He didn't know whether to be confused or angry, but he was both, "What?"

"For showing me how far you'd go for them… I thank you for being this kind of man." He let go of her and she bowed her head politely, "You would go far for them, I can see it, even if you are a stranger to this world. Whatever made you the way you are was true strength. When people say they are powerful or deserve more because of their pain, they're simply giving excuses to be greedy or cruel. You… You don't care about your pain, you're someone who wants to move past it for his and others' sake."

He blushed when she caressed his cheek with a delectably soft hand, "I…" he looked down, "Look, I am not going to be sorry for saying what I said, but if you understand what I'll do, then…"

"I will see to it that you reach that laughably impossible chance and make it work." She said with a smile he returned.

"Do you really expect me to keep this secret?" he asked, looking down, "It's sickening, you know?"

"That is why I told you, so you can prevent this man's actions." The look on his face said he needed more than that, "He is hidden among others, and even if I were to say who he is that man has dangerous ties for he is a servant of a being that despises human beyond comprehension."

"And who's this guy, then?"

"Ifrit, the Infernian. He made this man a servant due to their mutual interest in seeing mankind burn to ashes." She sighed, "Ifrit is a god of this world, and one to not be taken lightly. That is why I ask for your help, you can work in ways he could never predict, just like the way you acted towards me. Never would I have imagined to see someone do what you did."

"I still call bull on this, bull and shit." He grunted, "All this to beat some guy who is a puppet of another for their sick desire to…" he slapped his forehead, "Wait… Oh…"

Gentiana stared at him quizzically, "What's the matter?"

He dragged his hand down his face before answering tiredly, "I've had… quite a lot of experience with this kind of madmen before, so… I guess you got the right guy for the job."

"You should still be careful, Ifrit's servant is very crafty and unable to die."

"Then tell me, who he is." He narrowed his eyes, "If I can't kill him, I want to punch him until I get sick of it."

"You will meet him in due time, but for now I wish to talk to you about another matter." She opened her eyes, looking right into his, "I know you and Kaguya don't get along, but sooner or later you'll have to. When you look at her, you may see a reluctant ally. When I look at her, I see someone that has changed."

"How so? Being more of a pain in the-"

"Putting effort into repairing the weapon she devised so you could protect yourself." She certainly surprised him with that, "You can say it's because she needs you, but she still made something so you could protect yourself. Think about it next time you see her."

And with that, she left, leaving him to sigh loudly, "Great…"

A moment later Kaguya opened her door in her pajamas to find Naruto, who quickly put his hand up to halt her from closing the door, "What do you want?"

"Thank you." His words shocked her.

"W-What?"

"For making a weapon so I could defend myself better, thank you."

"You…" she didn't understand what the feeling in her chest was.

"There, that's all I wanted to say." He just had to ruin the moment.

She snapped, "You little… Do you know how much effort I put into it for you to give me that attitude?!"

Taking a step back, he tried to understand the problem, "What? I said thank you."

She grabbed her head, "You're impossibly idiotic! Good night!"

And she slammed the door, making him shout back at her, "Good night to you too!"

He walked back to his room, growling, but she didn't want him to have the last word, "Oh, and you're welcome!" she screamed before slamming her door again.

As Naruto passed by the hall, Lunafreya and Gentiana watched, with the former giggling, "I should try and practice my aim so Kaguya catches the bouquet…"

Gentiana nodded, but watched it all feeling… confused. It was amusing, but she couldn't help but replay the image of Naruto's determined face in her mind, the way he overpowered her even though she wasn't really intending to fight back at all. To see him change into such a man for the sake of others and then act the way he did around Kaguya had the dark haired woman… confused.

XXXXXX

Time had passed, and Cor could only look at the sight before him puzzled. Noctis was about to get married, and while the young lad had troubling thoughts regarding his position and the fact he'd have to take responsibility for far too many things, others had their duties too. Which is why he found himself at a gas station in the city, talking to a very changed person, at least physically speaking. Maturity did wonders to Naruto, as he looked handsome and no longer boyish. With a lean face, shorter hair than before slicked back with the sides even shorter, and an athletic body, he was quite the looker.

His attire wasn't as formal as many would want him to be, but he was called by a friend, not supposed to attend a party. A black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, an orange muscle shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black, steel-toed dress shoes, all gifts that were supposed to make him look presentable. He wasted no time in putting his own touch to them. Speaking of touch, on his hands were a pair of black, fingerless steel gloves.

"Was the matter as serious as to make you three go to find Lady Lunafreya immediately?" he asked the blond.

Naruto was putting gas on his car, a dark orange 1970 Chevelle he bought, repaired, and tuned up himself. It was barely standing on its wheels when he got it, but hard work always paid off. Cor still remembered when the boy finished repairing the old thing that was the automobile before him, the blond had been so overjoyed he actually cried before hugging the car. It was as awkward as it sounds, and Noctis, Kaguya and even Kurama used that to juice any good joke about it.

Speaking of the bunny goddess, she certainly grew too in… many good areas, "She said she wanted to see us as soon as possible, and we can't really decline her wishes given our promise." She wore a white sweater top that had no sleeves and was backless, which would've left her back exposed if not for her hair. The fabric did struggle at the chest area, while a pair of red tight pants struggled with her bottom. Last but not least, she had a nice pair of black flat shoes. She wasn't one for heels.

And on the back of the car was Kurama, the fox having grown to the size of an adult man, and taking the two back seats for himself in order to nap.

Naruto nodded at the man, "It sounded urgent to say the least. Besides, she seems to have her eye on something. She hasn't said much of what's bothering her, but that what we're going to find out. We can't really call off the wedding, can we?"

"Listen, in case anything happens, let us remain in touch." Cor said before staring at Kaguya, who was calmly staring at her nails through the shades still covering her Byakugan eyes, "I know you can see a lot, but I speak from experience when saying looking at a person is different than seeing who they really are. Be careful."

"What do you worry about? I'm strong, you know it." The blond said with a cheerful grin.

Cor stared at him seriously, "I'm more concerned about you two trying to kill each other on this journey."

"Point taken." The two said, with Kurama mentally agreeing.

The trio got ready to depart for an adventure they never thought they'd share with laughter, tears, and bizarre settings. All with Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing playing in the radio.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Hopefully you can forgive the odd time-skipping and length. I couldn't come with any ways for Naruto to meet Gladio or Ignis, so I decided to make him formally meet them later on in this adventure. Also, I do like Prompto since he's a decent enough comic relief. He's there for comedy, but I found him more endearing than other such characters.

Anyway, for those that wanted to see Gentiana with Naruto, that'll take some time to happen. Now for the party we have Naruto as the classic martial arts monk from other FF games, Kaguya being a mixture of a mage and healer, and Kurama being the thief. Though don't think Lunafreya will be out of the fray. Being the princess in this journey doesn't mean her bodyguards will do all the work. A friend and I pondered some ideas for her in combat, so wait and see. No spoilers.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
